Xia (Yu)
Xia led by Yu is a custom civilization by Tomatekh, with contributions from Janboruta, JFD, Sukritact, TarcisioCM, LastSword, and Charlatan Alley. This mod requires Brave New World. This mod comes with an alternate civilization, Shang (Wu Ding), that can be enabled in the mod's files. Overview Xia The Erlitou culture of China's central plain marks the decisive shift out of East Asia's Neolithic period, ushering in the beginning of Chinese civilization. Although Erlitou was occupied as early as 3500 BC, it was from 1900-1600 BC that the culture evolved to form the first state-level society of China. During its heyday the Erlitou archeological site included an area of almost 300 hectares. Palatial buildings, royal tombs, bronze foundries, paved roads, and rammed earth foundations attest to the complexity and importance of this central site. During the Erligang period (1600-1250 BC), the site decreased in importance and was abandoned. Because of temporal and geographic overlap, the culture is often assumed to correlate to the Xia Dynasty; however, this has not been proven through archeological evidence. Even if true, the details concerning the Xia Dynasty (first recorded more than a millennium later during the Western Zhou period) are largely understood to be mythical; serving as a counterpoint to the subsequent Shang Dynasty and ultimately to justify the Chinese dynastic cycle. Continued archeological surveys of Erlitou sites are needed in order to form a more complete picture of China's first state. Yu Yu the Great was a legendary ruler in ancient China famed for his introduction of flood control, inaugurating dynastic rule in China, and his upright moral character. As the founder of the Xia Dynasty, Yu is understood as the first ruler of the dynastic cycle; an important political theory in Chinese history which represents China as a single continuous civilization ruled by a succession of different dynasties. Because of the mythic nature of the Xia dynasty and the lack of written records from Erlitou archaeological sites, it is impossible to judge the veracity of Yu's rule. However, the myth surrounding the figure of Yu continues to be an influential force on Chinese rulers and culture up to the modern day. Dawn of Man Divine and honourable Yu, revered founder of the Xia Dynasty, we humbly beseech your wisdom and guidance. The world's oldest continuous civilization, China has stood as a beacon of civility and progress throughout time. Yet, much of her origins lay shrouded in myth. As the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors imparted their knowledge onto man, so too did Han culture begin to coalesce along the Yellow River. The palatial estates and complex bronze work of Erlitou would set the cultural foundation for the later Shang state and usher in the beginning of Chinese civilization. At this intersection of fact and legend, the Xia Dynasty emerges as a symbol of identity and empire; the start of a dynastic chain stretching across history to forever leave its mark on Eastern Asia. Esteemed Ancestor, your virtue and moral conduct served to inspire the great emperors of the East throughout time. In legend, you sacrificed body and forsook the comfort of family to tame the Yellow River. Once again the peoples of the Middle Kingdom need your help. Will you heed their call to return? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome! I am Yu, leader of the Huaxia. I seek only to aid my people. Introduction: Know that I have been tasked to this role by my lord Shun. You shall not sway me from my purpose. Introduction (when meeting another China): It brings shame to see my descendant falsely claim the approval of Heaven. May you yet prove yourself a just and noble ruler. Defeat: My son shall carry on my dynasty and honour his father, as I have honoured my father and his father before him. Defeat: Even in defeat, I rest easy knowing my great work is accomplished and the land made prosperous for my people. Defeat (by another China): To think that one as unjust and dishonorable as you would be named by Heaven! Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Tame the Yellow River The flooding of the great river is plaguing the smaller villages and destroying their crops. We should commission a series of dikes and canals to help control the waters. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Xia * Must have at least one City settled adjacent to a River * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Building an Improvement adjacent to a River will provide a minor Food boost in the nearest City Cast Ceremonial Dings We should cast additional vessels so that we may present proper offerings of food and drink to our ancestors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Xia * Must have constructed 2 Foundries * Must have an available Great Work of Art or Artifact slot * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Faith from Foundries * Receive a free Great Artifact (Nine Tripod Cauldrons) Unique Cultural Influence "My people have become obsessed with pyromancy and refuse to make a decision unless turtle shells crack a certain way... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Tomatekh: Art, code * Janboruta: Leader scene/icon, Foundry icon * Sukritact: Dynasty icon render, Tuo Ma unit graphic * JFD: Pop-up and Dynasty interface Lua * TarcisioCM: Base for Shang sacrifice Lua * LastSword: Base for Shang sacrifice Lua * Charlatan Alley: Dawn of Man voiceover * Rise of Nations soundtrack: Peace Theme * ??: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Oriental Cultures Category:China